


Złe Spojrzenie (1)

by Rybik



Series: Złe Spojrzenie [1]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rybik/pseuds/Rybik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki jest założycielem i szefem jednej z największych firm w Stanach. Pracuje ciężko, gotów poświęcić firmie ostatnią kroplę krwi. Pewnego dnia potrąca człowieka - przypakowanego, blond włóczykija. Wręcza mu dużą łapówkę i zostawia w Central Parku, mając nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Niestety, następnego dnia przychodzi do jego firmy z silnym postanowieniem zwrócenia mu pieniędzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złe Spojrzenie (1)

Uwaga, odsyłam na naszego fan page'a i bloga, ponieważ będziemy musieli usunąć opowiadanie z Archive'a. Tam będą wszystkie bieżące informacje dotyczące nie tylko samych rozdziałów, ale też pracy nad powieścią, etapu na którym jesteśmy z wydaniem, concept arty, ciekawostki dotyczące historii itd... :)  
www.facebook.pl/zlespojrzenie  
www.zle-spojrzenie.blogspot.com


End file.
